


I did not think Hunk would join

by Pfeh



Series: We can't sleep [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone being dorks, Eye of the Tiger, Gen, Hunk being a dork, Keith is starting to be really done with everyone, Of this series, We have almost reached the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeh/pseuds/Pfeh
Summary: Hunk starts the dorkiness and Keith is starting to be so done with all this.OrA dork (Hunk) sings a song and Keith is so done.





	I did not think Hunk would join

Hunk was prepared. During Shiro’s song choice he had stopped singing in favour of writing out the lyrics to his favourite song. The song he was about to sing. He planned when he would start yelling and everything.

“Rising up  
Back on the street  
Took my time  
Took my chances”

Hunk told Lance his plan that morning so he was just waiting.

“Went the distance  
Now I’m back on my feet  
Just a man  
And his will to survive”

Pidge had no idea but was probably up anyway.

“So many times  
It happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory”

Shiro had trouble sleeping most nights so he was probably awake.

“Don’t lose your grip  
On the dreams of the past  
You must fight  
Just to keep  
Them alive”

But Keith was probably asleep. Not thinking Hunk would get in on this too.

“It’s the”

Now.

“EYE OF THE TIGER  
IT’S THE CREAM OF THE FIGHT”

And cue Keith falling out of bed.

“RISING UP   
TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL”

Lance has joined.

“AND THE LAST   
KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT”

And there’s Shiro.

“AND HE’S WATCHING US ALL IN THE EYEEEEE  
Of the tiger”

Keith is not singing and he is not cursing them out.

“Face to face  
Out in the heat  
Hangin’ tough  
Stayin’ hungry”

Hey there’s Pidge finally joining them.

“They stack the odds  
‘Til we take to the street  
For we kill  
With the skill  
To survive”

And there’s Keith.

“It’s the  
EYE OF THE TIGER  
IT’S THE CREAM OF THE FIGHT  
RISING UP  
TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL”

Keith sings much louder than he normally does.

“AND THE  
LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT  
AND HE’S WATCHING US ALL IN THE EYEEEEEEE  
Of the tiger”

Everyone is slightly suspicious of him.

“Risin’ up  
Straight to the top  
Had the guts  
Got the glory”

Hunk doesn’t dwell on it.

“Went the distance  
Now I’m not gonna stop  
Just a man  
And his will to survive”

He wants to finish his song.

“It’s the  
EYE OF THE TIGER  
IT’S THE CREAM OF THE FIGHT  
RISING UP  
TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL  
AND THE  
LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT  
AND HE’S WATCHING US ALL IN THE EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Of the tiger”

And they all start to quiet. Not much though.

“The eye of the tiger”

They are following how the song does it.

“The eye of the tiger”

It doesn’t get too much quieter here.

“The eye of the tiger”

Now it suddenly gets much quieter.

“The eye of the tiger”

And they finish. Everyone climbs into bed. No one remembers to ask Keith why he was so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys the next one is the last one of this series. I'm sad about it. But I might make a mini-series to go with this. How do y'all feel aboot that? If you want the mini-series comment. It will mostly be memes fyi. All memes I mean. Hope you enjoyed, I'm writing a fangst (fluffy angst) rn, and I'll see you later.


End file.
